The Most Wonderful Delivery
by storyfan45
Summary: Shane asks Oliver to check out an important package...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own SSD. I actually hadn't seen it at all until I got the Hallmark Movies Now app, after which I binge-watched all of the movies/episodes in a little more than a week. Now, as I eagerly await a new movie, I have to come up with my own stories to pass the time.**

"Oliver, can you come here for a second?" Shane called across the DLO. "I have a package here that looks pretty beaten up. Maybe you can work your magic with it," she said with a wink.

Oliver smirked as he walked over to his wife's portable desk and peered at the paper covered box in her hands. It looked like it had been caught in something—the box was bashed in and the paper torn, making it impossible to decipher a name or address. After inspecting the paper for any clues, he slowly and carefully unwrapped the box.

Shane watched every move. Even after all these years, she was captivated by how seriously he took his job and the love he showed for the U.S. Postal Service and its mail. Smiling, she watched as he walked to his desk to pick up his favorite letter opener before slicing it through the tape on the box, anticipating another mystery.

Oliver was very aware of his wife's eyes on him and turned to give her quick smile. "Too bad Norman and Rita are at lunch. This looks like it might be an interesting one," he said, peering into the box. Oliver gently lifted out a white onesie with a heart that read, "I love Daddy!" As the onesie unfolded, a photo dropped onto Shane's desk. It was a black and white grainy image with a tiny little peanut-looking blob in the middle.

"Ah!" he said with a smile, recognizing it as an ultrasound photo. "We'd better get this to where it belongs," he said, looking down at his wife. Shane just smiled and nodded.

He peered more closely at the ultrasound photo, trying to ascertain either the recipient or the sender of the package. It looked like the side of the photo had been cut off, and with no identifying information, Oliver eyed the envelope that had been included in the package. "Maybe we should wait for Norman and Rita," he said, lifting an eyebrow at Shane.

She shook her head. "I'm really curious about this one. Maybe they can check it out when they get back," she said with a smile.

He shrugged a single shoulder and turned the envelope over. Carefully running the letter opener along the flap, he retrieved a single piece of paper from the envelope. Clearing his throat, he began to read aloud.

_My love,_

_ When we first met, I could tell there was a spark between us. That spark eventually turned into a full-fledged fire, which leads me to this. You're going to be a father! You will be such an amazing one! You are loyal, loving, kind, and I can't imagine a better man to take this journey with. This baby is incredibly blessed to have you as his/her father, just as I am to have you as my husband. I'm sorry for not telling you up to this point, but I wanted to be absolutely sure. The doctor said to expect our special delivery in December. It seems like the perfect time of year to welcome our little gift from God. All my (our) love,_

_Shane_

Before Oliver could read the name aloud, his voice caught in his throat. His eyes popped up from the letter to Shane's face. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she nodded her head, answering his unasked question. He broke into a huge grin. "Really?" he asked, out loud this time.

Shane just nodded again, unable to speak. He took her into his arms and held her gently against him. "This is the most wonderful package I have ever had the pleasure of opening," he told her softly, his eyes beginning to water. He pulled back to look at her, still holding her in his arms. "I love you," he said simply.

Shane gave him a watery smile and quick kiss. "We love you, too."

All of a sudden, the door to the DLO swung open and Norman and Rita came walking in, laughing. They stopped, noticing that Shane and Oliver were holding each other. While they were used to winks and subtle flirting from the couple, they usually kept a professional distance while they were at work. Today, however, Oliver couldn't bother to care.

Rita looked between Oliver and Shane, noticing the joyous looks on their faces. "What's going on?" she asked curiously.

Oliver looked at Shane questioningly, to which she simply smiled and nodded, eyes filled with tears. Oliver cleared his throat.

"I was asked to take a look at this package," he said, almost reverently holding up the onesie and the ultrasound photo. The letter was tucked safely away in his jacket pocket, to add to the treasure of letters he and Shane had written each other.

Rita walked over and glanced at the items before again looking between her two friends. Shane reached for her hands and grinned. "You're going to be an auntie," she said, her voice breaking.

Rita and Norman let out a whoop of joy before embracing their friends. "Oh, this is the best news!" Rita said with delight.

"It really is. Congratulations," Norman added.

Oliver and Shane nodded their thanks with grins on their faces. After a few minutes of baby talk, the DLO went back to business, but Oliver found he had a hard time concentrating on the paperwork on his desk.

He looked around at his family. Norman. The little brother he never had and never knew he wanted, but was so grateful he had. Norman was one of the best men he knew.

Rita. His little sister who had amazing gifts—a photographic memory was just the start. She was also kind, generous, and loving.

Shane. Shane was his crocus flower after a long winter of loneliness. He could never express just how grateful he was that she ended up in the DLO that first day and every day since. She brought light into his life; a kind of light that he had never experienced before. Now, she was having their baby. A wave of joy spread over him once again as he thought of his son or daughter that would be joining them in a few short months.

Shane, feeling Oliver's eyes on her, glanced up and met his gaze. She winked and laughed before bringing her attention back to whatever was on her computer screen.

Oliver sighed happily. He had gotten what he had always wanted. A family.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a VERY short chapter 2. I have some time on my hands with this quarantine, so I'm getting this out there in order to move on. Happy reading!

Oliver was awoken by a sudden movement on the bed and a mad dash to the attached bathroom. It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening, but when he did, he quickly got up and followed his wife. What he saw made his heart plunge. Shane was on her knees, hunched over the toilet. He rushed over to her and placed his hand comfortingly on her back, rubbing small circles. Shane shook her head.

"Oliver," she said weakly, "Go. I don't want you to see this."

Oliver shook his head, despite the fact that she couldn't see him. "Shane," he said softly, "I'm not leaving. We're in this together, the good and the bad."

Shane glanced back at him. "Yeah, except I don't see you puking your guts out at 5:00 in the morning," she mumbled.

Oliver frowned and helped her up off the floor. "My love, I would gladly take this burden from you if it were at all possible," he said softly.

Shane's eyes softened and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead on his chest. "I know, and I love you for that. I'm sorry. I'm just grumpy this morning."

Oliver tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You're carrying our baby, so you can say whatever you want. Have I told you how much I love you and how grateful I am for this wonderful gift?"

Shane smiled and looked up at him. "Maybe a few times," she said with a slight chuckle. She stretched up to kiss him. Just as he was leaning down, she pulled back quickly and made a disgusted face before backing away.

Oliver's face was the picture of confusion. "What's wrong? Are you going to be sick again?" he asked, concerned.

"No," she said. "I DO need to brush my teeth, though. Gross," she said, heading to the sink.

Shocked into silence at first, Oliver began laughing. Walking up behind his wife, he wrapped his arms around her middle and placed his hands on her still-flat abdomen. When she was finished brushing her teeth, Shane put her hands on top of his, and they both stood there for a few moments.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"Just contemplating," she said with a smirk.

Oliver's face broke into a grin. "Oh, really? What are you contemplating?"

Shane grabbed his t-shirt and pulled his face to hers. When they broke apart, he touched his forehead to hers and smiled.  
"I was contemplating the same thing," he said, laughing.


End file.
